Investigation of the mechanism whereby defective viral DNA is synthesized preferentially to non-defective DNA. Studies on the structure of defective SV40 genomes, with emphasis on defectives that are substituted with host (monkey) sequences. Origin and nature of the host sequences incorporated into defective SV40.